1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display incorporating a holographic optical element.
2. Description of Background Art
In our earlier application WO93/02372 we describe a display device incorporating a holographic optical element. Light incident on the holographic optical element is directed to a single viewing zone. By moving the source of the light, the position of the viewing zone can be moved. Temporally alternating left and right images are projected on the screen from alternating positions whereby the images are viewable one after the other in respective left and right hand viewing zones.